


Reflections

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking





	Reflections

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/geekgrrllurking/pic/000092t6/)

Title: Reflections

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and its characters are the property of CBS. No infringement intended.

Fandom: Criminal Minds

Pairing: Emily/JJ

Rating: R

Beta: Thanks to Ms_Josephine

Challenge: [Icon to Fic Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/women_in_kevlar/36795.html) \- Photo #7

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/geekgrrllurking/pic/000092t6/)

 

I close my eyes and try to catch my breath. I can still feel her hands on my body, the scent of her perfume lingers on my skin, my lips tender from her kisses. I blush slightly as I remember my needy moans muffled against her strong shoulder as she holds me, taking me here at work. I still tremble at the thought, little aftershocks still coursing through my body. 

 

Glancing down at my open shirt, I start to button it up when I notice Emily’s bright red lipstick staining the front and flash back to her mouth plunging down my chest, my hands tangled into the long dark hair, urging her on. The hum of pleasure against my breast as she finally finds a stiff nipple, sucking it, teasing it with her teeth and her flicking tongue, driving me insane with want.

 

I remember Emily’s fingers tickling down my stomach finding and popping the button on my pants before slowly sliding the zip down. She moves back up my body to claim my mouth once more and slips a hand down into the tight confines of my panties. I buck against her as she circles my clit moving along my moist center.

 

“God, JJ you’re so wet…” Her hot breath puffs against my cheek as she slowly enters me, before my gasp is swallowed by her kiss. I grind against her, needing her closer still. I rock against her as she moves in and out.

 

I’m sure I smiled at Emily’s growl of frustration as her pager went off, delighted when she ignores it, instead thrusting deeper, stroking and filling me, claiming me as her own. 

 

“Come for me.” Her hot whisper takes me that much closer to the edge, until finally I shudder, coming hard against her, her chuckle vibrating against me as she holds me safe in her arms. “That’s my girl…”

 

The second time her pager goes off, we both groan with dismay. Only Hotch would so desperately be looking for one of us. The man’s timing was always uncanny. 

 

Untangling from each other Emily placed a tender kiss good bye on my forehead and disappeared out into the hallway, was that just moment’s ago? I glance up now at my reflection, enjoying the freshly fucked look staring back at me and plot my sweet revenge. 

  


  
  


End file.
